Threaded sleeves with a core and a thread attached on the outside of the same are known from the prior art. It has proved to be a disadvantage of the known threaded sleeves that when screwing the threaded sleeve into a workpiece said threaded sleeve tilts and the threaded sleeve is assembled askew. For this reason, the necessary predrilled hole is often embodied larger which results in that insufficient tensile strength of the connection between threaded sleeve and workpiece can be established. The reason for this is that upon successful assembly of the threaded sleeve the external thread has not anchored itself deep enough into the surrounding workpiece.
Upon askew assembly of the threaded sleeve in the workpiece, crack formations, heating of the workpiece or its deformation frequently occur. Furthermore, asymmetrical stress distribution and loads in the workpiece can result in the fracture or destruction of the same.